Cruel Intentions
by Yaoi Twinz
Summary: Cloud had just had a fight with his significant other and heads to a local gay bar...Bad idea. Warning: graphic rape


Warning: Yaoi rape. That means very descriptive, no, graphic guy on guy sex. If you don't like, then we're sorry and you should not read this. We only laugh at your flames.

Rating: Heavy 'R'…we think. But, you be the judge of that. sweatdrop If you think it should go down, tell us in your reviews please!

Pairing: Sephiroth x Cloud noncon.

Disclaimer: we, the Yaoitwinz do not own Final Fantasy VII, or these characters, except the bartender. He's Yaoitwin #1's creation. smile

This was the first time Cloud had ever been to a gay night club. Neon lights flashed and bodies swayed to the loud music as Cloud made his way to the large bar in the back of the club. He felt uncomfortable there. All those eyes staring at him…and being touched in places 'accidentally' by passing club goers. He didn't feel safe.

He sat down at the bar table and ordered a few drinks. Cloud looked around, amazed at how many cute, gay people really lived in the area.

But there was one man in the crowd that sparked his interest. Instead of being in skimpy, revealing clothes like most of the club goers, the man wore an all black suit. He had long silver hair that seemed to shine. A thin, black ribbon kept his hair tied back. Cloud couldn't help but stare at him. The man turned around and his gaze met Cloud. Cloud blushed and looked away quickly, embarrassed that he was caught staring.

The man had bright green eyes that seemed to glow and Cloud couldn't help but want to look at them again. He was startled when the mysterious man came and sat down next to him.

"Two beers, Rex." Cloud looked at the silver haired man and blushed when he winked at him. "One for me and my friend here."

"No problem, Sir. Anything for our favorite customer."

Cloud looked down at his empty glass as his free beer was handed to him.

"Thank you Mr.…"

"You can call me Sephiroth. And you are?"

"My name is Cloud. Thanks for the beer."

Sephiroth turned to face the blond, and gave him a soft smile. "Are you new to the area? I've never seen you here before."

Cloud turned and let his head hang. He played with the glass as he spoke. "I've lived here for a while; I just never went to a place like this. I'm normally with my boyfriend…"

Sephiroth looked surprised at this statement. "Oh? Well, where is he?"

Cloud continued staring at his beer, placing a delicate finger in the brownish liquid and stirring it. "We got into a really bad fight, and I said some really nasty things. Then he kicked me out…"

"I'm so sorry to hear that." Sephiroth placed his hand on his shoulder and rubbed softly. Clouds eyes widened at the gesture. He was being a little too friendly. Cloud looked up at the green eyed man and stared at him. He had a look on his face that made Cloud feel extremely uncomfortable.

He turned back to his beer and took a long chug from it. As soon as he placed the glass down, he felt strange. He looked over at Sephiroth again and saw that his vision was blurring. He tried to stand up, but his legs couldn't support his weight. He sat there confused and scared until his vision turned black as he slipped into unconsciousness.

"Thanks again, Rex."

"Anytime, Sephiroth."

Cloud woke up feeling awfully sick. He sat up in what felt like a bed, held his head in his hand and looked around, adjusting to the dim light. He wondered what happened. The last thing he remembered was sitting at the table and talking with that too friendly man…He punched the bed beneath him as he came to the conclusion that Sephiroth had drugged the beer somehow.

He had to get home to Leon. If he told him what happened, he was sure Leon would take him back. He really wasn't a cold man like everyone presumed him to be.

'But first, I have to get out of here.' Shaking, Cloud left the bed and stumbled to the door; he crawled to the door and grabbed the brass knob. In a frantic and nervous fashion, Cloud pulled himself up and opened the door, locking gazes with the man on the other side.

Piercing green eyes…shinning silver hair…

Sephiroth smirked.

"Well, I'm so glad you're awake. I thought you'd be awake an hour ago, but it seems Rex put a little too much potion in your drink…"

Cloud stared in shock and fear as the silver haired man walked towards him. Cloud instinctively moved back, but was surprised that he was having trouble walking.

"I forgot to mention that the potion made you more than just pass out. It has a wonderful effect on a person's ability to move on their own, and since you consumed more than most do, you won't be able to fight back."

Cloud tried to turn and run, but his legs would not cooperate. Instead, he fell to the floor, shaking with fear as the man bent down and captured the blonde's face in his elegant fingers.

"It's a pity you had a fight with your boyfriend this evening. Now I'm going to be your company."

He pulled clouds face closer to his and stared at the trembling man.

"You have such beautiful eyes…and smooth lips…"

Cloud's eyes widened as Sephiroth captured his lips in a blazing kiss. Cloud tried to get out of his grasp, but the man was too strong for him. Sephiroth's tongue slid along Cloud's pink lips, begging for entrance. When he didn't receive allowance, he bit him hard, making the younger man whimper and open his mouth.

Cloud hit Sephiroth with his fist with what he thought was all of his strength, but it didn't seem to faze the older man. The silver haired beauty only laughed, clutching Cloud's wrists tightly and forcing him to lie on the floor.

"Help! Somebody, please!" Cloud screamed as loud as he could, but his only answer was another terrible laugh escaping the older man's lips.

"There's no use, Cloud. This room was made especially for me and my… 'victims'. It's completely sound proof. Scream all you want, no one will hear you."

"You sick bastard!" Cloud yelled, trying with all his might to fight Sephiroth off him.

But no matter how much he struggled, it was no use.

Sephiroth sat on Cloud's chest and held his wrists against the floor as he reached behind him and grabbed Cloud's length.

"No!" Cloud screamed.

Sephiroth squeezed harshly over and over, making Cloud's eyes fill with tears. The silver haired man then pushed his hand under Cloud's pants, stroking shallowly. Sephiroth's eyes widened in amusement.

"Oh, Cloud. You're getting off on this, aren't you?"

"No, I'm not." Retorted Cloud through clenched teeth. Sephiroth just smirked.

"Yes, you are. You're so hard already. Admit it, you like the danger you're in. You're getting a rush from being with another man you've barely talked to. It doesn't matter how much you deny it, you're body can't. Look, even I'm aroused." Sephiroth took his hand out of Cloud's pants and slid his body down, hands still clutching his wrists. Cloud felt Sephiroth's hard length dig into his stomach and he whimpered. He felt dirty and vulnerable, and he hated it. With nothing else he could do, Cloud broke down and cried.

"Cloud, why the tears? Are you scared? Afraid I may be…bigger than him?"

Cloud looked up at the evil man, eyes filled with tears. "Please…let me go… I won't tell anyone, I swear! Just please…don't do this…"

Sephiroth smiled and let out a sickening laugh. "How many times do you think I've heard that? If I let you go, you'll run to the first person you find and tell them. I can't have you doing that now can I?"

Sephiroth got up and grabbed Cloud by his hair, dragging him to the bed. Cloud let out a yelp and tried to get him off, but the older man's grip was just too strong. He threw the blonde onto the bed, then quickly straddled him, grabbing hold of his wrists and putting them above his head. As he held them in place with one hand, he used his other to unzip Cloud's shirt.

Cloud wriggled underneath him, trying to rid his body of the extra weight on top of him. This action earned him a hard slap to the face.

"Look what you made me do, Cloud. I hurt your beautiful face. Don't make me do it again."

Blood seeped through a cut on Clouds lip and Sephiroth bent down and lapped it up, feeling a rush course through his body. The taste of Clouds blood on his lips seemed to be extremely arousing to the silver haired man.

Cloud winced in pain as Sephiroth licked his cut. The hot tongue traveled away from his lips and to his neck, marking Cloud as his. Soon, Cloud's ribbed turtleneck was unzipped completely, leaving his chest in view.

Sephiroth let out a sigh of admiration and ran a hand up and down Cloud's smooth, chiseled abs. Cloud shuddered.

"Very nice, Cloud. You must work out everyday. It's been a while since I've taken someone who was in such great shape as you. And your skin…" Sephiroth licked the unblemished skin from navel to neck.

"Absolutely breathtaking."

Cloud turned his face away from Sephiroth. He was disgusted with the way Sephiroth could easily do whatever he wanted with his body.

The silver haired man smirked. "What? You don't like my compliment? …What if I told you I've never taken anyone as beautiful as you?"

"You speak as though you've already had me." Cloud snapped in disgust.

Sephiroth shook his head. "No, I haven't, but I will." The older man reached to open the night table drawer and retrieved a long piece of rope. With previous practice, in no time cloud's wrists were bound together. He then took the other end of the rope and Cloud felt his body elevate just slightly. He looked up and saw that Sephiroth was tying the rope around a hook secured into the wall high enough that anyone lying down would not be able to reach it.

"No way." Cloud said softly. This disturbing man had thought of everything.

The silver haired man heard Cloud's remark and he looked down at him. "See? I told you this room was made especially for me."

"You're a sick bastard."

Sephiroth bent down next to Cloud's ear and whispered softly, "Now, now, Cloud. Name calling is rude, especially when you don't even know the person…"

"And drugging someone just so you can fuck them isn't?"

Sephiroth smirked. "Oh my, you have a very dirty mouth. I think you deserve some punishment…"

The older man bent down and began to unzip Cloud's awfully tight pants. Cloud began to struggle again, which earned him a new punishment. "If you continue to move, I might really hurt you… Do you want me to get angry?"

He finished unzipping the blonde's pants, then pulled them down and off his body.

"You're so naughty…not even wearing underwear…you're making this too easy…" As soon as he'd discarded the pants, he reached into the drawer and pulled out two more pieces of rope, then tied both of the blonde's legs to their respected bed posts. "I didn't think you'd need these, but since you haven't learned you're lesson, they are unfortunately needed."

Cloud's mind raced as he came to a conclusion. His feet and hands were tied, and he was weak from the drugs…there was no way out. Cloud began to sob again, wishing he was with Leon instead of this lunatic.

"There, there. I won't hurt you…much."

Cloud felt a hand on his unintentionally hard length and he let out a sharp cry. Sephiroth's eyes grew wide in amusement.

"Why Cloud, you're bigger than I thought. Your boyfriend's a lucky one." Said the silver haired man as he stroked Cloud. Cloud bucked up at the man's sinful touches, but no matter how evil this man was he couldn't help himself. He had never been touched like this by anyone before. Not even Leon. In fact, Leon had never even seen him naked. Unbeknownst to Sephiroth, Cloud was still a virgin.

Sephiroth continued to move his hand up and down Cloud's length, relishing in the feel of velvet covered rock. He bent down and captured one of the blonde's nipples in between his teeth and teased it until it was erect. Cloud let out a regretted moan as the silver haired man continued his ministrations. He felt sick to his stomach, and couldn't believe how his body was reacting.

Sephiroth continued licking and sucking on the smaller man's chest, slowly inching his way to Cloud's hard member. Cloud gasped as he felt a tight squeeze from the hand that was stroking him making him freeze up with wide eyes.

"Hmm…You like that, don't you Cloud. Want me to do it again?"

Cloud closed his eyes and screamed as he felt the hand squeeze him tight over, and over again.

"S-stop!...Please… enough… let me go!"

Sephiroth just smirked as he listened to the pleas coming from the blonde's beautiful lips.

"I'm so happy I picked you out of the group, Cloud. Go on and beg. It only makes me want you more." Sephiroth pushed himself off Cloud and removed his entire black suit. Cloud had seen another man naked before when he and Leon tried to make love, but Leon's body was not nearly as impressive as the one Cloud saw in front of him. Lean muscles, a flawless creamy body and a thick, hard…

Cloud grimaced as he closed his eyes and looked away.

Sephiroth laughed coldly. "Why are you looking away? I saw you staring, you know." The next thing Cloud knew, he felt a heavy warm muscular body pressed on top of his.

"Doesn't it feel good? A hot body pressed against another…"

Sephiroth brought his hips up, then slowly slid down Clouds body, pressing his hip to the blonde's as hard as he could.

"Mmmm….stop…don't do…Uh! …this."

Sephiroth just moaned as he grinded up and down on Cloud's pale body. He bent his head down and continued his assault on Cloud's chest, liking a trail down his chest to his stomach, dipping into the blonde's navel, making him moan softly.

"Stop denying it…you want this…you want me…"

All Cloud could do was shake his head. He felt pathetic and sick.

The green eyed man kissed from his navel to the tip of his length, licking the tip and shuddering with excitement. "You taste delicious, Cloud…I'm gonna make you scream as you fuck my mouth…"

It was all Cloud could do to keep from moaning as warm, wet heat surrounded his hard member. "Oh God…no…don't…Uhh!"

Cloud moaned involuntarily as Sephiroth expertly sucked his unbearably hard member.

"Please stop… It hurts… Let me go, please!"

"Then I'll help you let go." Sephiroth said calmly as he sucked harder, massaging the length with his tongue. In a matter of mere moments, Cloud felt an unusual sensation as his body shuddered and he screamed, cumming in Sephiroth's mouth.

The older man licked his lips with a merciless grin. "You're quick. Feel better?"

Cloud did not feel good at all. He felt sick and he wanted nothing more than to cover his face with his hands to hide some of his humiliation and embarrassment, but he couldn't. He faced away from his rapist and cried loudly, keeping no amount of emotion in.

Sephiroth seemed to pay no attention to the sobbing man spread eagled on the bed. The green eyed man got up stared at the blond beauty reduced to nothing but tears and began to laugh.

" You poor, poor man…you're not strong enough to take even the easiest part of lovemaking….and I did all the work…Is it because….you have never had sex with a man?"

The look on Cloud's face seemed to tell Sephiroth that he was indeed, correct.

"I assure you… that was the less painful part…what comes next will be a thousand times worse if you don't relax and…enjoy it…."

Sephiroth again mounted the bed, settling himself between the blue eyed mans creamy legs. He reached behind him and grabbed one of the ropes holding his legs in place. He tugged on it hard enough that it got the blonds attention. "I am going to release your legs from their binds…but be warned…if you so ever as move them in a threatening way toward me, I will make your first experience in this very, _very _unpleasant."

The silver haired man let Clouds feet free and let out an amused chuckle.

"I never thought I'd actually have a virgin in this room. This must be my lucky day." Sephiroth smirked. Feeling he should show some mercy for this poor virgin, Sephiroth bowed his head, licking the round, virgin opening.

"Stop!" Cloud cried, feeling completely violated.

Sephiroth ignored him and thrust his tongue in, stretching the opening just a little. Cloud whimpered in pain. After a few minutes under careful ministrations, Sephiroth withdrew his tongue and positioned his length in front of the quivering opening.

Cloud couldn't take it anymore. It could be his last time to resist, and he was going to take it. With all his might, cloud lifted his leg and kicked Sephiroth in the face.

It was a big mistake.

Sephiroth smirked, licking his cut lip.

"Well, Cloud. It seems as though you want it rough, huh? The let me turn what you wish into a reality." Grabbing Cloud's legs harshly, he opened them and thrust roughly, entering him.

Cloud couldn't remember the last time he had ever screamed so hard in his life. He cringed and whimpered in pain as Sephiroth thrust in again and again.

"Yes…scream in agony, my dear Cloud. Your voice sends chills down my spine."

"Ahh!...Ahh!...Oh God, plea-nn! Sephiroth, it hurts!" Cloud screamed. He could feel a warm liquid trickle from his and Sephiroth's forced joining.

"Oh…Cloud…You feel so tight…Absolutely wonderful…Ah…"

Cloud continued to scream in agony as Sephiroth pounded mercilessly into the blondes sweat covered body.

Cloud felt himself being filled over and over; the pain was unbearable. All he could do was to pretend he was making love with Leon, but that idea broke his heart. His first time would be with a sick man and not Leon, not the one he loved. He was being raped, dirtied; he was no longer pure.

He was tired, done with fighting back. Cloud finally lay still as Sephiroth fucked him senseless.

Sephiroth kept going, unaware that Cloud had stopped resisting until he realized he no longer heard the deafening cries of his victim.

"Oh, you've finally given up? I must say I've never taken anyone as resistant as you, but I knew you'd give up eventually." Sephiroth leaned in closer, kissing the man's lips without any trouble.

"Now…say my name." Cloud just closed his eyes and stayed there.

"I'm waiting…" The silver haired man grabbed Cloud's length and pumped slow and hard. Cloud's breath hitched.

"I-I will n-not say it. You may take me, but I will not admit it."

"Really…So you won't tell anyone about me for fear of humiliation? Then again, what's worse; humiliation or denial?"

Sephiroth thrust in deep and pumped faster, assaulting Cloud's body with unwanted pleasure. Because of inexperience, in a few minutes, Cloud came, coating Sephiroth's hand and his stomach with his seed.

The tightening of Cloud's muscles as he came was too much for Sephiroth to handle and he too, came deep within Cloud's broken body. The feeling of Sephiroth coming inside him was the last thing he felt before he passed out.

Sephiroth collapsed on top of the now fully violated blond. After a few minutes Sephiroth found his strength returning and pulled out of the unconscious man, getting up to take a good look at the beautiful blond man before he left him, calling Rex to clean him up and take him away.

"Good bye, Cloud…I hope we meet again…"

And with that, The silver haired, green eyed man got dressed and left the room, feeling satisfied at knowing he had the power to break someone's spirit.

The End!

Yaoitwin #2: And we're done! We like rapey ficcies. I'm thinking of writing another chapter just because I like Cloud and Leon together! Squee

Yaoitwin #1: There's just something about rape…anyway, Thank you for reading our fanfiction. We would like reviews, and please tell us if you want another chapter. We are going to post our Gravitation Fanfic soon, so watch for it. SANKYU!

Yaoitwinz: WE LEAVE COOKIES AND MILK!


End file.
